


Property of Micheal Myers

by Kindred



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Michael, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Michael, Protective Michael, Uncle/Nephew Incest, dark John tate, john tate is 18, sub John tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: John is kidnapped by Doctor Wynn and Micheal isn't too happy about it.





	1. Chapter 1

John groaned as he opens his eyes, he winced at the bright white light and it made him close his eyes. His head was fuzzy and he felt sick he groaned as he rolled his head to the side he felt his baby roll and he sighed happily to know he was still alive and kicking. He went to move his hands and found he couldn’t move them frowning he opens his eyes and glared at the rope warped around his wrists. “Finally you’re awake.” Came voice from the doorway. 

John looked up and glared at the man that stood there smiling at him; he walked over to the teen and looked him up and down. “John Tate the son of Keri Tate aka Laurie Strode the Nephew of Michal Myers. Sorry, should I say his lover?”John glared at him even more as the man smiled at him “You are a marvel you know that?” He pressed his hands to the teen’s stomach; John flinched as the man touched him “Oooh a strong kicker.” The baby kicked the man’s hand; John could feel him protesting at his mamma stress levels “Must take after his father?” He grinned “Good good.”   
“Who the fuck are you?” John finally asked, pulling back the man looked at the teen.  
“Oh forgive me I am Doctor Wynn.” John looked at him with a blank look. “You’ve not heard of me?”   
“Nope.”   
“But you have heard of Doctor Loomis?” He asked the teen  
“Him I heard of.” He told him   
“The Thorn Cult?”   
“Urrrh no.” The doctor frowned as he looked at John as the teen tried to pull his hands-free.   
“Well, that doesn’t matter.” He sat standing up, he walked around John and pressed his hand to his shoulders and squeezed them. “What makes you so special I wonder? You’re the only one in your family that he hasn’t wanted to kill.” He moved his hands up to the teen’s throat and gave it a light Squeeze making John grunt. 

He could feel the hands tighten around his throat making it hard to breathe. Pulling himself out of his thought Wynn pulled his hands away he brushed some dust off the young man shoulders, as John gasped for air he moved back round to face John and looked him over “Why did he not kill you? He has never shown interest in taken a lover before now?” He then looked down at the teen’s baby bump “Or fathering child.”   
“Why don’t you ask him?” John scowled as he nodded towards the large man behind. Wynn spun around with wide eyes as he looked at the quiet man.   
“Michael?” He was shocked to see him so soon; he had thought it would be at least another hour before the killer arrives. “How nice to see you again.” He tells him with a smile. 

Michael pushes the Doctor to the side knocking him over, he hit his head on the way down leaving him dazed as the tall masked killer walks over to John; he cupped his face as he tried to see if there were any injuries. “We’re okay.” He smiled up at him as the masked man ran his thumb over the teen’s bottom lip. “Now how about you untie me, your son is kicking my bladder.” He mumbled. Wynn groaned as he pushed himself up as he held his head, he blinked a couple of times as he sees Michael untie the pregnant teen again.   
“M-Michael wait…” He stands up as blood runs down the side of his face. Turning around Michael walked up to Wynn and grabbed his throat and pinned him down onto the hospital bed. 

Wynn's eyes widen as he tried to push the stronger man off himself as he watches the killer pull a large kitchen knife from his belt. “No Michael I’m your friend I only want to help, I took John to keep him safe!” He cried out, cocking his head to the side he turned and looked, John, as he held out the knife to him.   
“He doesn’t see it that way.” John sighed as he took the knife from his lover’s hand. “My uncle is possessive and doesn’t like it when other men touch what belongs to him. Well, Doc that includes me and his child as his property.” He takes the knife into his hands and walks up close to Michael and kissed the side of his cheek or rather his cheek of his mask.   
“I-It was a miss-misunderstanding…” Wynn started to say but John pressed the tip of the knife to the Doctor’s lips.   
“Shhh, it’s a bit late to be begging.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wynn looked up at John with wide eyes, he felt the tip of the knife touch his cheek and sees the teen smiled. “J-John I’m terribly sorry for what happens.” He said as he watched the silver blade of the knife wave in front of him. “I didn’t mean to put any stress on you and the baby.” He spluttered.  
“You kidnapped me, knocked me out and you tried to strangle me,” John said dully, he then pointed to the marks of his nails on his throat. Michael made a noise that sounds like growl as he stroked the teen’s neck. 

Wynn watched as the Michael shows him affection, his hand moved from John’s throat and down to his stomach and rubbed his bump. “We are okay.” John smiled “Oh see he kicked.” The teen beamed, it seems John knew what Michael is feeling or thinking “Look another kick, he will be just like his daddy.”   
“I just want to know why you! Why did he pick you out of everyone he has ever come to cross why did he pick his nephew!” Wynn yelled the teen looked down at him and tilted his head and frowned and looked at the masked man next to him.  
“You know I’ve been asking that for the last year.” He said as, he uses the tip of the knife to scratch his own head “I think it’s because I offered myself up to him to save my friend, in a very stupid or foolish move I kissed him and him just….” He stopped and looked at the man and then looks up to Michael who pushed the Doctor back down onto the table and held him down. “No more talk, I’m tired and hungry and I really need to piss so stay still.”   
“NO, NO JOHN WAIT YOU NEED MY HELP.” John stopped the place pressed to the man’s chest and he tilts his head just his uncle does when he’s thinking.   
“I think we can handle most things.” The teen tells him as he presses the kitchen knife into Wynn’s chest.

After the man’s screams died down John stands up straight and groaned at the ache in his back, he then looked down at himself and sighed. He was covered in blood as he rolled his shoulders and pressed his hand to his stomach feeling a slight twinge. “I need a hot shower and ice-cream.” He mumbled as he hands the knife back to Michael who growled happily. “Nawww are you proud of me my dear uncle.” He smiled as he leaned up and kissed the lips of the mask. Another growl left Michael as his hands moved down the teen sides to his hips and pulled him close. John made a purring sound and pulled back and looked down to see an impressive outline of the older man’s cock. “Did me doing a bit of vivisection on Doctor Wynn turn you on?”

Michael pressed John against the hospital table “No not here.” John sighed as he stroked the man’s chest “What if more come?” He asked, Michael shook his head and John sighed…I should have thought of that… he thinks to himself. The killer picks up his lover and sets him onto the tables; John pushes Doctor Wynn’s body off the table for more room. “Well, I not going to say no just you will have o carry me to the car afterwards.” He tells him as he pulls the zip of the man’s boiler suit and pushes it down over his shoulders and licked his lips as Michael finishes pulling his arms out and then helped John out of his trousers.

It was times like this John feels like a blimp as Michael pushes him back down onto the bloody table as his trousers were wiped off him and thrown across the room. John whimpered as Michael grabs his hips and pushes his thick cock into him, the teen let his head fall back and moan as he felt Michael slide into him splitting him open. “Fuck Michael.” He whimpered as he felt the burn between not being prepared and just Michael’s size, but John loves it all everything his uncle does to him John takes it and moans and begs for more. His lover snapped his hips faster as he pounds into his pregnant partner as John’s bloody fingers wrap around his cock and strokes himself whimpering and writhing on the table. He knows he won’t last long never does since he got pregnant. “Michael.” He sobbed as he felt the man’s hands tighten around his hips and his cock finds that bundle of nerves in his body. 

John gasped as he felt Michael’s batter the nerves with him, he feels back onto the table and there stroking himself desperate to come. His body started to shake as he places his free hand onto his round belly and cried out as his orgasm hit him hard and Michael growls as he felt John’s body tighten around his cock and that sent the killer over the edge filling his lover up with his cum. “Oh god.” The teen sobbed as he rolled his head to the side, he felt Michael’s large hands on his stomach and smear the swollen skin in blood. “Ummm time to go, I need my bed.” He mumbled, Michael picks him up not caring that they are both half naked and left the room. John tucked his head under his lover’s chin and went to sleep.


End file.
